


A Dance For The Ages

by EarthDragon_Demi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthDragon_Demi/pseuds/EarthDragon_Demi
Summary: Rogelio had to of been the unluckiest lizard person in the world. He sheds were painful, the winters almost kill him, and he's stuck at campus all year except summer. Can his life get any worse?Rogelio and his friends are students at Etheria Boarding School, they have been students there for two years after their boarding school 'The Fright Zone' merged with another boarding school called 'Bright Moon'. Currently the school had an up and coming P.E. assignment that everyone was required to do, it required people to dance.Now Rogelio wasn't a dancer, he said he can't and didn't dance. Now that may just be anxiety talking or he truly believes he can't dance. He was more of a tai chi, martial arts, and drawing person, not a dance and sweep the guy of his dreams off his feet type of person. So he was completely for not doing the assignment and failing it.Kyle on the other hand was a bit of weakling.  He liked to dance though, even if it was a bit embarrassing. But he was grateful for what he had, his family loved him and took him out of school during holidays. He wished sometimes he could take Rogelio with him but that would never happen in his head.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Lonnie/Original Female Character, Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. What Do You Mean You Don't Serve Icecream at 3PM?!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this stupidly. I'm going to try and set an upload schedule for myself. I have a college class I'm finishing up and regular school ends June 2nd. Hopefully every Saturday there will be a new chapter.
> 
> But other than that, welcome to 'A Dance For The Ages' This book is a Kyle and Rogelio fan-fiction. I'm sorry if everyone seems very out of character, I'm still learning how to write in character. 
> 
> I hope this lives up to peoples expectations.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for making an original character in this book and having her like Lonnie. I just wanted more reptile characters.

_"What do you mean you don't serve icecream at 3pm! It's not like we were getting icecream at 4 in the morning!"_ The female reptile growled in response to the other reptile. She had a point admittedly, it wasn't like they were getting icecream at an outrageous time. Besides they had money and were going to pay. 

The two reptiles were sat on a park bench in the botanical gardens by the school, one seemed to be angry. _"Normally I wouldn't be this mad but this was for our friends!"_ The female growled again. The male lizard opened his mouth to speak, _"Kahula, it's fine. We can just get icecream for them later. They'll understand, they aren't outrageous."_ Kahula opened her mouth once more, _"Rogelio this is different! Lonnie likes a certain type of icecream more than others! This was the only place that served it! And you know how I get when it's about her!"_ Her dewlap was puffed out, her anger was building up and you could tell from a mile away. _"Kahula. Calm down, I get that you like her but you need to calm down. You don't see me going on rants about Kyle-"_ He paused, Kahula had a look on her face. A look that could pierce anyone's throats. A red tint slowly grew on the the male reptile's cheeks. _"Okay. You have a point, I tend to go on rants... but that still doesn't mean you shouldn't calm down!"_

**\-------------------------------------------------**

A ginormous group was sat in the dorms common room. A majority of the group seemed ticked off, but the others seemed calm. "What's taking those two so long? It's been an hour and I'm starved for icecream." Catra said as she slammed her hand onto the table. Looks were shared between members of the group, but Catra was indeed correct, it had been an hour and the two reptiles weren't back yet. "Maybe they got lost?" Scorpia said, breaking the awkward silence. "Unlikely, Rogelio knows his way around. Kahula probably got into a fight with someone." Adora piped in, her idea was very likely, especially since it happened before. 

The room went silent again before Perfuma spoke, "Did those two even remember their coats? It's been getting colder as the sun goes down, and I've had to bring my plants in around 3pm every single day." The room went silent again and almost everyone deadpanned. Those two did forget their coats, and due to their cold blood they may freeze. "Well they're dead. May as well raid their room." Catra spoke again and started to get out of her seat, Adora grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Kyle yelled meekly at Catra, "You can't just raid Ro and Kahula's room! There is private stuff in there, besides they probably aren't dead. Both of them are to strong to die just from the cold." Kyle hoped that was the case, truthfully Kyle has seen what happens when the temperature drops for reptiles. It isn't pretty, nor safe. All he hoped was that the two got back safely and alive. 

It wasn't until 6pm that the two finally got back. Their scales were a slight tint of blue compared to their usual light green color, and if you touched these two you could tell they were freezing. Kahula roughly thrusted the bag towards the group, her dewlap was puffed out and her face had a look comparable to an Chinese guardian lion statue. A slender green being that went by Double Trouble passed by the group, they had their head directed at Kahula when they passed, and they spoke, "When did the school buy a lion statue?" They chuckled as they walked off, but Kahula wasn't happy. Rogelio already knew what was going to happen and grabbed her, she started to kick, thrash, and squirm, as well as roaring out at the slender green devil. You could describe the reptile as a ticking time bomb.


	2. Freezing Temperatures & Jokes of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogelio is freezing, Kahula beats up Double Trouble and plays Battleship with Kyle, Kyle makes fun of Kahula because he has permission to do so, and everyone else is sort of just gay. Except Mermista because she and Sea Hawk are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay solely first thing, the first chapter was not supposed to have it's published date be in May. That wasn't supposed to happen. Other than that, thank you all for the positive response on this book! I really appreciate it, so thank you for reading! Also, if you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it. Feedback is always good and helps me improve! Alright lets begin with the chapter. 
> 
> TW: BLOOD, WOUNDS, AND VIOLENCE

Kahula stared down Double Trouble as the green bean walked away. She continued to thrash until Rogelio couldn't hold on anymore. Breaking from his grasp, Kahula darted over to Double Trouble. Pouncing on Double Trouble, starting the fight, and possibly hurting herself, Kahula wasn't going to hold back. The others looked at Rogelio knowingly, he just stood there like a stone warrior. He was still freezing and blue, it felt like he couldn't move. His brain signaled his legs to move, but that didn't happen. He stood in place, he was frozen solid. Lonnie seemed to be calling out his name but he couldn't hear her, his ears had stopped receiving sound. It was at this point that he had a feeling of what would happen, he happened to be correct, he collapsed sideways onto the carpet. There was a ginormous thud, the two fighting could definitely hear it. The group surrounded Rogelio as he laid immobile on the floor. "Guys please give Ro some space." Kyle said meekly, but you couldn't hear him with the height of noise in the room.

Kahula picked her head up during the fight after she heard the thud, her eyes darted over to the collapsed Rogelio. At first her body filled with worry, but that worry soon turned to rage. Rage from how Double Trouble had kept her from helping, and how this was all the devil's fault. She pushed her own guilt onto Double Trouble, shifting the blame. This was her fault, but she didn't want to admit that, her ego and pride was to big. She jerked her head back towards Double Trouble, baring her teeth, she thrusted her head forward, sinking her sharp teeth into Trouble's slender arm, drawing blood. At this point, the fight had gone to far. Both were pretty messed up, Trouble with a giant bleeding bite mark, bleeding punctures from spikes, and bleeding scratches almost everywhere on their body. Kahula with her dewlap bleeding, a black eye, and scratches matching size, placement, and blood flow like Trouble's. The two separated on their own, sharing deep glances. Kahula struggled to get herself up, but overtime she got back up, slowly staggering over to Rogelio. Her adrenaline was still running, so the pain hadn't gotten to her yet. 

Shoving her friends out of the way to get over to Rogelio, you could almost describe her as a monster. Breathing heavily, blood dripping from different parts of her body, and ruffled from head to claw. Kneeling next to Rogelio, she motioned over Kyle with one of her blood stained claws. The smaller boy came over, out of fear. Using the last of her adrenaline she lifted up Rogelio, her extremely weak knees shaking, and slowly started walking to their room. Kyle followed behind, there must of been a reason she called him over he thought to himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Almost breaking the doorknob from how aggressively she touched it, the door opened, which in result had those three enter the room. Kyle closed the door behind them, fearing Kahula's wrath. Kahula laid Rogelio down on his bed and covered him with the thickest blankets they had, that was when her adrenaline ran out. She roared out in pain, grasping her open wounds with her clawed hands, making the wounds slightly bigger in the process. Kyle was absolutely frightened, he froze where he stood. Her head turned towards him, Kyle could even tell from where he was that she was in pain. There had to of been something he could do, right? With shaky hands, Kahula pointed to a first aid box on her desk. 

Kyle scrambled over to the first aid box and brought it over to Kahula who was now sitting down, her mouth still stained with blood, and she continued to hiss out in pain. Kyle opened the box and took out the bandage wraps she had placed inside the kit and set it aside, he applied direct pressure to each of her wounds so he could bandage them up. It finally made sense to him why she signaled for him, she trusted him to not screw it up and wouldn't blame him if he failed. Kyle was someone who always got blamed for everything, no matter what. But for once, someone other than Rogelio trusted that he wouldn't screw it up. He wasn't going to let his friend down, no matter what. 

It took almost an hour but he did it, he bandaged up all her wounds successfully. There wasn't much he could do for her black eye. She did hiss out in pain each time but she appreciated what he did. She signed to him while growling, _"Thank you. I'm sorry if I scared you and was a bit difficult. That little devil gets on my nerves easily."_ As part of the curriculum for their ex school, everyone was forced to learn how to read sign language. Kyle piped up, "It's fine. Just Kahula why did you them get on your nerves? I know you and you know you're stronger than that." She just growled a bit through a chuckle, which could be interpreted as 'I don't know'. Which very much is a lie, but anyone could tell she didn't want to talk about it, so Kyle didn't continue to press on it. _"Why don't we play a game until Rogelio wakes up? You still owe me a rematch in Battle Ship, besides I know you would love to make fun of me while I struggle playing."_ What Kahula signed was true, Kyle did love making fun of her while she struggled. He knew the main reason why she struggled though. "You struggle because you are so afraid of Lonnie coming in and seeing you loosing, she's not that bad you know?" Kyle chuckled while saying those words. Kahula's cheeks turned a slight shade of red, she was a bit embarrassed. But a growl was made in response to what Kyle said, which he interpreted as 'You're on!'. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Those two played for hours, it was soon 10 pm and Rogelio hadn't woken up yet. Kahula had lost every round so far and had been overly embarrassed by Kyle asking about Lonnie. Kyle was about to win another round when Rogelio started to groan and sit up, he felt groggy and like he was hit by a bus. When Rogelio opened his eyes he saw a bandaged up Kahula with her black eye and Kyle playing Battle Ship. The two noticed Rogelio and Kahula gave him a big toothy grin, her mouth was still stained with blood. Kyle spoke up, "Ro! You're up, that's good! I was just about to beat Kahula again in Battle Ship, you want to come watch?" It was almost as if Kyle was some big ball of sunshine that could heal anyone, and that made Rogelio blush a bit. He got up and sat down beside the two playing, overseeing the board. He looked at Kahula with a sort of 'What the hell did you do?' look, she just looked right back at him with a 'I'll tell you later' look. Maybe him collapsing wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it for now. I'm sorry it's short and not the best but I'm trying my best! I hope people begin to like or slowly like Kahula. But I can say now that hopefully the next chapter will be better and maybe have a fight scene where Kahula kicks Double Trouble's butt. Have a good day/night and stay safe!


End file.
